thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Hale
Dr. Steve Hale is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Scott Weinger. Profile Biography Season 1 Our Very First Show, Again Steve attends D.J.'s going away party she is throwing for Danny, Jesse and Becky. Steve loves food; D.J. gives him all the leftovers from the party. After Comet Jr. Jr. has been in labor all night, Steve brings her to D.J. so she can help deliver the puppies. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party When Steve picks up Comet Jr. Jr. from Harmon Pet Care he meets D.J.'s attractive new co-worker, Matt. Steve questions Matt about how long he and D.J. will be working together. Out of jealousy Steve wants to set Matt up with a hot woman to help him from thinking about dating D.J. Steve suggests Kimmy, and D.J. thinks it's a good idea. When Matt is leaving the party he opens the front door and Steve is there, wondering how things went with Kimmy. Steve offers to walk Matt to his car to make sure he leaves. War of the Roses While at work, Steve receives a call from D.J. on Becky's phone, asking if he sent her 1000 roses. A Giant Leap Steve and D.J. take Comet Jr. Jr. and Cosmo for a walk together. Steve and D.J. kiss as Stephanie and Kimmy watch from the kitchen window. Steve being at the same baseball game as D.J. and the others, witnesses her and Matt kiss on the 'KISS CAM' and tries to get to D.J. but runs into Lou Seal the mascot and is taken away by security. After the game Steve and Matt both turn up wanting an explanation. Who does D.J. want to date? Both Steve and Matt want to continue dating D.J. When they both go to kiss her on a cheek each, D.J. moves out of the way and they kiss each other on the lips. Save the Dates Steve arrives via the back entrance to the house wearing a wig and his old school wrestling team jacket, to take D.J. out on their first date in over 20 years. Steve and D.J. leave to go on their trip down memory lane ''date, but Steve returns for Kimmy's large sandwich. They go to the Bayview High School gym to re-carve their initials in the bleachers. But are kicked out by security, so they go to their secret beach; which is now a nude beach for senior citizens. Steve and D.J. return home to have a picnic in the backyard with Steve's famous 'Steve Burgers'. Steve and D.J. re-enact the pottery scene from Ghost while making patties for the burgers. Steve starts singing 'Unchained Melody' and gets D.J. to join in. Max interrupts saying Stephanie hasn't feed him yet, so Steve changes the date from the two of them to a family picnic. Steve orders pizza's with extra everything and he eats them in the backyard with D.J., Jackson and Max. Love is in the Air Season 2 Welcome Back Steve stated dating CJ, because she reminds him of D.J. Mom Interference Fuller Thanksgiving New Kids in the House DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion Nutcrackers Happy New Year, Baby Steve was extremely nervous when he decided to propose to CJ so he asked D.J. to do it for him. Associates * D.J. Tanner-Fuller * Kimmy Gibbler * Stephanie Tanner * Rebecca Katsopolis * Jackson Fuller * Max Fuller * Matt Harmon * CJ *Rose Family * ''Unnamed - ex wife * Comet Jr. Jr. - Pet dog Trivia * Was the Bay Area Podiatrist of the year in 2012 Galleries * Images featuring Steve Hale * Steve Hale Season 1 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 2 Image Gallery * Steve Hale Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Images Category:Recurring Characters Category:Returning Full House Characters Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Recurring Characters